Death Sun
by Phiona Nightshade
Summary: The war is over. The Gods are sorted out. But my feelings and future are not. Let me introduce myself: I'm Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades. Welcome to this thing I like to call my life.


p dir="ltr"strongHi, guys!/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongI'm Phiona, but you can call me Fi, or Ona, or... for the record, you could call me Dry Banana, but that is up to you. This is my first ever fanfiction, I'm a bit nervous, so you'd do my a huge favour if you reviewed to tell me what you think is wrong, what could be better, ideas or things you want to happen... Just please, please, please be nice, you can tell me what I'm doing wrong without being rude. No haters! Anyway, I'm not going to bother you more. Enjoy!/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Nico Di Angelo/p  
p dir="ltr"So heard this umm... Rick Jordan guy (I think that's his name) wrote a story and left the ending in the air about me. Okay, well, before more stories get out and more rumours spread, I want you to know how the real thing / Hi, I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades (yes, Greek Gods exist and all that crap, I'll tell you all about it another day), I'm fourteen years old and I'm... dam it, it's still difficult for me to say it... Okay. One, two, three: gay. Oh my gods. Okay, I've quite accepted by now. But you have no idea how difficult it is. Don't ever judge or laugh at a homosexual. I'll personally take care you get what you deserve at the Underworld. You have no idea what it is. At least I didn't have to come out to my parents from the start. My mother is... dead, wohoo. And my father... he's not the kind of fatherly guy, but I don't see him so often because of that stupid rule about demigods and their godly parents, so. Well, I guess it was kind of playing in my favour this time. I'll start from the point that writer started mixing it up./p  
p dir="ltr""Very well then, since we will spend a whole year seeing each other here at the camp, I think I should clear some things. "br / The words came out of my mouth. I put such a huge effort into making them sound umm... jolly is the word? but they kept getting stuck. It was like I was pushing the letters together and forcing them to come out of my mouth, one by one. It turned out in a very unnatural tone, I just hoped Percy was dumb enough to not / His smile faded a bit, as he / -What do you mean?br / He was doing it again, tilting his head. I couldn't believe, why did he have to be so cute? Oh, I sounded like a teenager talking about her favourite celebrity. I just couldn't handle it, it went out of my hands. My head was exploding, both sides absolutely colliding, the one which loved Percy and the one that wanted to hate him so badly. A huge explosion of deep black darkness took place in my head, a black void sucking everything. My head burnt, I couldn't breathe properly, my heart was thumping and I felt like I was going to pass out. It was nearly like I was back in Tartarus. I was about to bring my hands to my head, I wanted to cover my ears, roll in a ball and forget the world existed. Forget the Camp existed. Forget Percy existed. I just wanted to... Tell him, but at the same time hide it, kiss him or hit him, die or kill everyone in the whole world. Just when I was about to break, I saw Annabeth. She just looked at me. Her eyes were full of worry. Suddenly I had a flashback; Bianca holding my head in her hands, telling me something, that same look. Annabeth discretely touched my hand and then smiled a little at me. An encouraging smile. I usually avoid all kind of human contact. But that small touch sent a wave throw me, like an electric current. My vision cleared. I had to get this over with once and for all. Percy was still looking at me, now his expression was leaning to confusion. br / - For a lot of time... I... I was in love with you. - I took a deep breath - I just wanted you to / He looked at me, then at Annabeth, while his face was... well, the weirdest thing ever. It was in between confusion, relief, happiness, sadness, doubt, realisation. I wondered what was going throw his / - You...br / He didn't get it. How could he be so dumb?!br / -Yes - I had said it all ready, I wanted to finish and go away so I could be alone and... maybe cry. Not that I cry much. I don't cry at all, in fact. And I didn't cry for Percy. Of course not. I mean - You are a great person. But I'm over it. - Ha! - I'm really happy that you are / - You... you mean...br / - / Annabeth was now looking at me with a spark in her / - Wait. What you mean is...br / - Exactly. But it's cool. We're cool. I mean that... I realized... You are nice, but you are not my / That hurt. It hurt so badly to say it. It was like I was spitting pain. But Annabeth had told me to do it. I had explained to her before. I had come to the conclusion she was so much wiser. Obviously, the first to now was Jason. I still didn't believe that. I didn't want anyone to now. I knew I had to tell someone at some point, but not in that way. After, Reyna. Reyna... She had been more of a friend to me than people I met two years ago. It wasn't like we where the closest friends ever, but we understood each other, and left each other our space. I respected her, she respected me. That's what I liked. After I told Hazel, in our cabin. She was so caring and understanding. I... I guess... I expected her to go mad or something. To tell to me go away and never talk to her again, avoid me, tell people I wasn't her real brother. She was from another time, like me. But she just... hugged me. Oh, Hazel... br / And then I went to speak to Annabeth. I took me a good effort, but I brought me to it. She was intelligent, understanding. She was one of the people I trusted most. I'll give you a clue: very limited club. She didn't feel bad for me, or pity me, which I really appreciated. I hate false sadness. Instead, she went to the facts, didn't hide anything, said every little thing as it was. She told me I should come clean to Percy. I really didn't want to, but she convinced me. She also gave me advice: She told me to maybe say it in a light tone if possible, and add a joke. She knew it was really hard for me, but she insisted, saying it would be easier for Percy to handle. Annabeth said she would be there, just for a little bit of support. Not that I needed any. Or that's what I / Anyway, that is why I said the "not my type" thing. Annabeth was right, she was probably one of the people I less hated of the camp. It didn't make it easier for me, but it looked like Percy understood it better. My brain disconnected. I know he said something, but I didn't listen. My head felt like someone had stabbed me and left me to bleed. My eyes started seeing red dots, and I immediately felt dizzy. I realized Annabeth had her hand up. A fistbump? Was she serious? I lifted my hand to highfive her. It felt like I was lifting fifty tons of solid rock. I touched her palm and quickly stepped back. I stumbled, and walked away as fast as I could. I tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. The grass brushed my face, cooled it down with it's morning dew. I realized then how red I must have been. I pushed myself up, trying to not feel the stricking pain than ran up my knee. I was looking around desperately for somewhere to hold on, when I saw Will a bit far away, looking at me. br / Now, you guys should calm down. This " Solangelo" thing you call. Shut it. I don't fall for the first hot guy that walks by. It hurts me you think that. You give me up for so / But, in that moment, he was the only thing around, and I guessed my time was up. Will had given me some free time from the infermery to go visit "friends". But he insisted I had to go back because I was hurt. Stupid medical protocol. I was fine. Well. More or / I puked in the bushes I was standing on. Will ran to me and put an arm around / - Back off Solace. Do not touch me. - I spat, with all the bitterness I was holding / He looked at me / - You need help! Besides, I said fifteen minutes! br / I looked at him with all my / - I / I started walking, every step like I was stepping on sharp spikes, feeling a shot of hurt when my left foot touched the floor. Will tried holding me several times, but I pushed him away. After a while, my knee gave up. I fell flat to the ground, and as my head hit the floor everything turned black. I felt Solace trying to pick me up, but I kicked his stomach. I wanted him to go away. I didn't need anyone. I was on my / Like I had always been./p 


End file.
